


Smells Like Christmas

by yelyahtaylor



Category: Paramore
Genre: Tayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelyahtaylor/pseuds/yelyahtaylor
Summary: Hayley and Taylor set up their first Christmas tree together with Taylor’s nieces.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Smells Like Christmas

“You wanna put the star on top Ella?” Hayley asked Taylor’s youngest niece to which the little blonde nodded fast, running to get the glittery star that was sitting on Taylor’s coffee table. Taylor lifted up the toddler and Hayley got on her step stool, assisting her soon-to-be niece put the star on the tree.

It was Hayley and Taylor’s first tree together, they put it in Taylor’s house since the pandemic set back their home being built but since they still wanted that experience of their first real Christmas together, Taylor’s house became a winter wonderland. It made sense for them to decorate his house due to Hayley and Alf spending most of their time in his rather large home. Who knew a man living on his own needed so much space; Taylor didn’t when he first purchased it, he was just looking for a blank canvas to fill with his own knickknacks when he bought the home. 

Taylor glanced over at the couch where his other niece, Nora, was sitting with her hand in a bag of Cheetos while watching a video on Hayley’s iPhone. She got tired and wanted to take a break from the tree so of course, Hayley and Taylor made sure she was comfortable. She was the first one to wake them up earlier in the day, having spent the night with her uncle Taylor and Hayley with younger sister Ella, she was eager to get the day rolling but didn’t realize going tree hunting for a real Christmas tree and having to throw ornaments on it would take so much work.

Nora and Ella had weekends with Hayley and Taylor as if they were alternating weekends like children of divorced parents. The girls spend at least one weekend a month with them and they adored every second of it. From Friday evening to Sunday afternoon, it was nonstop fun with “the coolest aunt and uncle ever” as they worded it.

Hayley and Taylor absolutely loved it, too. They tell Justin and Jana, Taylor’s older brother and sister in-law, that it keeps them young but everyone knew they enjoyed time with the little ones because of their love for children and dream of one day having their own mini’s running around. Hayley and Taylor had always dreamt of having their own families. They hoped that one day they would be able to do all the firsts with their children and spending quality time with Taylor’s nieces definitely made Hayley’s baby fever skyrocket. 

“Good job my love!” Taylor cooed Ella, holding her on his hip while he adjusted the star a little more to keep it from falling. Hayley smiled in complete awe at the sight; he was a natural with kids.  
“I did good?” Ella smiled, putting her hands together to clap for herself and Taylor nodded excitedly.  
“You did amazing! Look how pretty it looks!” He stepped back so she could see it and Ella gasped, clapping with the biggest grin on her face.

“Norie do you think this passes?” Hayley asked the six year old who looked up and titled her head, looking at the tree while trying to suppress her giggles; Norie had been a nickname Hayley gave her when she was about Ella’s age and it stuck with them as the years went on. Now, Hayley found herself calling Nora that a lot more as they spent more time together and she beamed when she’d see her niece’s face light up at the name.  
“You need to add more right there” Nora pointed to a spot on the tree, squinting and Hayley looked at it.  
“Okay clean your hands and you come do it” Nora nodded and slid off the couch, running to the kitchen with Alf in tow.

“If you put any more things on that side of the tree I swear it’s gonna fall” Taylor mumbled, setting Ella down and Hayley giggled, kissing his cheek.  
“Get used to it”  
“I don’t think you want Alf licking the glitter off the floor if the tree falls though!” Taylor laughed and Hayley just smiled, handing Nora an ornament to put in the place she found was empty.  
“Does it looks better now?” Hayley asked, kissing Nora’s head and she nodded, hugging Hayley by the hip with one arm.

“T” Hayley called and Taylor looked over from sipping his now cold coffee, raising his eyebrows to nonverbally let her know he was listening. Hayley put her hand on Nora’s head and measured the rather tall child on her own body, pouting.  
“She’s gonna be taller than me by the time she’s twelve”  
“That’s what happens when you have tall parents” he smirked, always loving to tease Hayley for her height and he took any chance he could get; from hiding her step stool to simple calling her tiny, he teased her endlessly. 

“I’m not tall!” Nora giggled, looking up at Hayley and Hayley kissed her forehead.  
“Well to me you are! I remember holding you all swaddled up in a pink blanket your great grandma made you when you were just days old and now you’re telling me about your school days and how your friends birthday parties went?! You need to stop growing because it’s making me feel so old!”  
“But you’re not old! You’re really pretty!” Nora giggled hugging her tightly and Hayley made puppy eyes at Taylor, holding onto Nora. 

“So Nora if you’re pretty you’re not old? Then who’s old to you?” Taylor questioned and she went silent, thinking about that.  
“No one I know. Everyone is really pretty”  
“Oh my goodness my heart” Hayley held her closer and Nora giggled, squeezing with all her strength. Children had the purest hearts and you really saw it with the York’s; anyone could tell they were raised correctly and it made Hayley want to hold all of them close and protect them from any harm. She also believed it was because she was finishing her cycle so anything children did, it had her practically begging Taylor for kids. Taylor however, found it amusing how a simple video on social media of a child saying thank you to his nieces just giggling had her giving him the eyes; he tried not to give in despite how bad he wanted a family with Hayley though, he loved playing the stubborn card with her even after their thousand in one conversations about how they’ll raise their children, potential baby names, even the debate on whether their first shoes will be Vans or Converse came up. They were both ready to start that new chapter but wanted to be in their new house before it happened, that was the only thing setting them back. 

Ella came back into the room with a juice box and Taylor lifted her up, letting her drink while dancing around to Last Christmas with Alf running around Taylor and the toddler. For being a dog and not knowing much that goes on with the human beings around him, he sure guarded Taylor almost as much as he guarded his own mom. 

Hayley watched the love of her life be playful and sing with his niece while swaying Nora in her arms. She couldn’t believe the life they built together over the years and both of them knew that together, they would accomplish much more. She was excited to see what life was going to bring them as long as she had Taylor next to her, holding her hand. Their next goal once their home was finished was to start a family, even if they already were somewhat trying present day, they would take more action once they moved in together, that’s what they constantly said but after decorating the Christmas tree with Taylor’s lovely nieces, Hayley was praying the house would get finished faster.


End file.
